Gakuen Alice Sweet Melody
by Chiika and Mika
Summary: It all started when she walked through the door everyone stared at her, all the boys practically fell out oftheir chairs execpt Natsume...
1. Chapter 1

"Children please calm down, meet are newest member of alice academy...Mikan Sakura." Everyone paused, as the beautiful brown hair fell down on her back, her chocolate-coloured eyes. The boys practically fell out of their chairs, execpt Natsume Huuga. He glanced at her alittle but turned away as soon as her eyes caught his. Mikan was so dazed she droned out the sound of narumi sensi calling her name "Mikan, mikan...listen the class have a few questions."

~Do you have a boyfriend?

~Whats your alice?

~What ranking are you

"My alices are nultifacton and voice warp, No i do not have a boyfriend. Also i have not been told what ranking i am." Everyone looked straight at Narumi sensei its obvise they we`re asking `What ranking is she?` "Oh yes Mikan the esp shall tell you your ranking, hmmmm...natsume will you please escort her there.." Natsume stood up said nothing walked up to Mikan and bluntly said "Lets go idiot..." "What you fox?

~hag

~Ugly

They kept bickering all through the hall until they reached the doors to the esps office as natsume slowly opened thedoor he softly whispered "Be careful..."

The room was huge, and across the room behind a desk was the so called ESP. "Mikan Sakura, you have 2 alices one nultifaction and one voice warp. So from today on you will go on missons with Huuga." "Natsume, Natsume Huuga? F-fine i will do it as long as you dont tell Natsume or anyone else to do with these missony things." Mikan said in an elagant soft voice. "Deal" theESP echoed...

Mikan was escorted to her room, she was ranked special as she aceccpted to do missons. She had already got her first misson to protect a lady to her house because some guys with alices are out to kill the lady. Since she didnt want Natsume to know her ideinty while on misson she wore a wolf mask with her hair tied back, she but on a pair of shorts and a black tank top. She opened her window jumped from the window to the nearest tree and climbed down to the groundd. And then infront of her apeared a guy in a blackk cat mask. Mikan knew straight away it was Natsume. She could tell from his raven black hair and his crimson eyes. "Lats get with our misson, then!" She said with a bright smile on her face. He smirked than said "Im Natsume whats your name" "None of your buisness!" She said bluntly. "Fair enough!" He said. They got in the limo with the lady and after driving for about 5 minutes a bullet shot through the window Mikan caught it. "Natsume i will take care of these guys you take care of her!" Mikan said whilst running out the car. She found the man she grabbed his arm flipped him onto his back stood on his chest with one foot and said "How many of there are you!" He didnt anwser so he stood harder finally the man said while stagrring "Theres only me and 2 other guys." Mikan let go of him and he ran retreating. One down two to go. She felt arms clenched around her ankles she turned to see a man his alice was elastic he could extend his arms. She nultified them and screamed "GO AWAY!" and bcause she used voice warp he went flying hit himself againest a tree andd fell unconious. The last guy rereated. Natsume came in dragging the lady on his sholders. "Is she alright?" Mikan cried running towars them. "Yeah she just fainted now can you help me." Natsume demanded. Mikan grabbed the other side of the lady and together they both put her in the limo. "You coming" He asked Mkan. "Yeah." Natsume grabbbed her hand and pulled her in the limo

Next morning

What a weird girl? Natsume thought in his bed holding his hand thinking about the girl from thee night before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chiika: Big shout out to our 1st reviewer AnimeMango...good qustions. Yes more character will be coming and watch as Mikan and Natsumes love continues...

Natsume: Oi you cant go around deciding our love life...GRRR

Chiika: Errrr...ermmm...:'(

Mikan:NATSUME Your scaring her

Chiika: Thanks Mikan...*Looks a Natsume* :p

* * *

Part 1

Its been a week everyone around the school now knows about the talent comp. Normally it would be and compatition testing their alices but this school wasent just for Alices, they were ranked for their musical talents. Mikan ran to Nonoko, Anna and Hotaru and cheerfly said "Hey guys lets do a group...Nonoko you can play guitar, Anna can play drums i can play keyboard and Hotaru will sing." "Yeah" Nonoko and Annna said in an usion. All 3 of them looked at Hotaru.

"I'll do it if you swap with me" Hotaru said to Mikan with a blank expression.i

"What nooo i cant sing..." Mikan whispered.

"Then why are you a special ranking?" Hotaru smirked.

"Ermmm...F-fine we'll swap!" Mikan pouted.

Meanwhile Ruka, Koko and Kitsuneme had already sorted theres they walked other to Natsume. Natsume knew what they were going to ask so he said "Whatever." Ruka only heard Natsume sing once but he could always remeber how beautful it sounnded.

A week later

It was the day of the talent show Mikans group was called Sakura Blossoms. Natsume's group was called Crimson Shards...Who will win who will lose?

Sakura Blossoms each were getting ready they were going on 18th. They each had dresses Nonoko Purple, Anna Pink, Hotaru Orand and Mikan Blue. Mikan went into a chaning room and came out looking beautiful. Her long flowing hair was up in a bun kept up by a sakura blossom hair clip, her make up was done skillfully and her dress complemented her light skin tone. "How'd i look" She said twirling around. "BEAUTIFUL!" Nonoko and Anna said in an usion. "Number 18th please make your way to the stage." The speakers said. Mikan and her friends walked towards the stage, Mikan saw Natsume. She tapped him on his shoulder and said while twirling "How'd i look?" "Whatever, anyway good luck!" Natsume whispered as she walked on to stage.

"Hi im Mikan Thats Nonoko thats Anna and thats Hotaru and we are SAKURA BLOSSOMS." Mikan shouted into the microphone. The crowd screamed shouted cheering so loudly...

Part2

Mikan paused to listen to them cheering then she said "Our song is Sakura..." Mikan started singing, everyone gasped at her beautiful voice expet Natsume he just had a blank look on his face. As she finshed everyone applased cheering so loudly you could hear it from the classrooms. Mikan, Nonoko , Anna and Hotaru walked of stage, Natsume walked past and said not bad she turned to him stuck her tounge out and walked off. About 15 miutes later he walked up to her and said "I watched you so you have to watch my peformance!" "Okay when you going on" She asked "20th!" He replied. "Well then i feel sory for the people going 19th"...

Natsume and his group went on Ruka intdrouced them. Natsume started singing, everyone including Mikan gasped. He was amazing his voice sounded very cold and mystrious, it was just beautiful...

"Mikan-chan" Nonoko called out to her "Meet Misaki and Tsubasa their seniors!" Mikan stared at them. Misaki was very pretty she had beautiful pink hair and the most alluriing part of her was her kindness. They guy next to her was Tsubasa he had black hair and under his eye he had a small star tatoo. "Hi im Mikan-chan" "Dont worry we know who you are. Oh looks like we're next by!" Misaki said. Mikan waved to them, then ran of to Natsume and said "Not bad!" Natsume smirked than walked past her. Mikan watched as Misaki and Tsubasaa sang a juet they were outstanding, she conraglated them.

After about 2 hours Narumi-sensei annousced "Results will be posted sooon, bye-bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chiika: Hi this is is chapter 3 :3 enjoy

Natsume: Whatever

Mikan: Be nice Natsume

Chiika: Hehe young love...

* * *

The results were in everyone crowded round a board Mikan ran up to it squeezng past to get to the front. Huh it only said second to 100th no 1st? Mikan thought to herself then next to it she saw another sign. It said... It was a draw between Sakura Blossomss and crimson shards for first place. So we shall be holding a mini finals where each member o the band battlle it out on stage and get scored on their peformance and this iis the order of mini battles...

Guitar battle: Nonoko and Koko

Drums battle: Anna and Kitsumeme

Keyboard battle: Hotaru and Ruka

Singing battle: Mikan and Natsume

This finals will be held today 3 weeks from nnow...

Mikan gasped. She ran to Anna who was busy cooking and yelled "ANNA-CHAN HAVE YOU HEARD THE BIG NEWS?"" "Mikan-chan...yes i have im so nervous!" Anna said nervously. And at thaat moment Hotaru popped out of nowhere "KYAAAA" Mikan and Anna screamed. "This battle is going to be intresting" Hotaru said. "I second thhat" Misakki said behind Mikan. Mikan turned there was Misaki and Tsubasa, she hugge them. "Hi Mikan congrats on the finals and good luck." Tsubasa said. "No no i should be congratulating you guys, you came secondd you were AMAZING" Mikan said. "Well we better head of this idiot got us helping out with painting" Misaki said pulling Tsubasa away by the ear. "Mikan-chan Anna-chan Hotaru chan" Nonoko called out to them "We better startt practicing now that we're with everyone" Mikan said.

Later on in class. "Hmmmm so he's skipping again wonder why theres no missons today?" Mikan whidpered to her self. Dingalingalingggggg. Her phone rang at this time. Lucky no one heard it. She toook it out it had a text message...Today you have another misson you will be helping with shipping crates and protecting them from the enemy. Ugh mikan thought. She looked at the teacher he was facing the board. Lucky Mikan she was right next to the door at the back. She went under her table grabbed her bag and crawled out.

A few hours later. Mikan jupmed on to her bed she was exausted from the misson. "Hi Mikan-chan" Nonoko said walking in Mikans room with Hotaru and Anna. Ugh practice mikan thought. "Why werent you in 2nd 3rd 4th and 5th period. You came in with us to 1st period but you werent there when it ended." Hotaru said. "Oh ummm...errrr...sick Yeah i wasnt feeling too good so they said i could go back to my room have medicne and rest...so now im all better...Heheh" Mikan explained. "Okie Dokie letss practice" Anna said. Phew they belived her lie. They practiced one by one to perfecte each instrament for the one by one battle, Mikan was practicing so ard because she was going up agianst Natsume...

Mikan was tired and needed some fresh air. She walked down a road of cherry blossoms then turned and walked into the forest of them. There agianst one tree she saw Natsume sleeping. "Hmmm like sleeping beauty he sleeps softly with only little sound." Mikan whispered she sat down next to him and watched as the cherry blosssoms curled and twirled with the wind in the air. "Beautifull" She whispered as she drifted of o sleep on Natsumes sholder. Natsume awoke after awhiled to see Mikan sleeping on his sholder. He smiled only for a few seconds. Then he put his head on hers and went back to sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

Chiika: Ummm todays the day of he results...

Mikan: Chiika, is it me or does Natsume seem to also like another girl

Natsume: Jealous? :) *Smirk*

Mikan: Hahahahahahaha...No comment

* * *

Today was the day of the finals. Mikan flutterd her eyes as she ajusted them to the light as she turned to her alarm clock 1:00pm. Shoot she was late. she got out of bed and her phone rang like crazy.

To: Mikan Sakara From: Natsume Huuga

Yo Polka not like you to skip...Oh yeah Hotaru says shes going to kill you...Hmmm if i was you i would run now!

Mikan sighed. Grapped her clothes put them on brushed her hair and but a bit of mascara on. Mikan ran and ran but it was too late. Classes were almost over. They were closing school early for people to get ready for the finals. Mikan ran back to her room set up all the instraments to have a little practice. She was just about to go get Hotaru, when Hotaru walked through the door and greeted mikan by shooting her 3 times with her BAKA GUN 3000. Hotaru walked in followed by Anna Nonko, Mikan was just about to shut the door when Misaki, Tsubasa, Ruka, Kitsumeme, Shumire, Koko, Yuu and Natsume walked in. "Umm err ewhat are all you guys doing here?" Mikan asked "We're having a lil party" Tsubasa said. "And Natsume attacly agreed to this" Mikan said looking at Natsume. He glared and her and saaid "Whatever." "To be presice this was attchaly his id-" Before Koko could finish the sentence Natsume burned his hnd. Lucky for Natume MIkan was to stupid to relise what Koko was going to say.

About half an hour later Luna walked in and said "Hohohohoho Natsume-kun Ruka-sama, have you heard about the christmas prom in a few weeks. So which of you 2 is going to be my date, Natsume the bad boy, or Ruka the cutie?" "None!" Mikan and Hotaru said kicking her out the room. Natsume and Ruka stared at the 2 girls Mikan said while blushing "Oh im sorry its just that i didnt think you would want to go with her Natsume, i mean your always mean to her..." "Its alright" Natsume said blushing looking in a diffrent direction. While those 2 were blshing like crazy Hotaru said "Hmm im sorry bout that" Then she walked off.

"Everyone sit in a circle we will play a game with my new amazing device" Everyone sat in a circle. The thing would scan you head to toe than ask the uestion in your heart. Koko was first it scanned him head to toe than the device said "Koko's question go to the prom with me SHUMIRE?" "I-i-i-i-i-i" Shumire couldnt say yes so Koko grabbed her whrist kissed her and said I know" After that everyone agred not to play anymore.

Later on Mikan was ready and was in the waiting room waiting for her group. She looked so elegant, with her mini skirt kimno her make up was done beautifuly. Sunddenly she felt a sweet blow at her neck. She shivered. She turned to see Luna. "First you get into finals with my Natsume-Kun than you decide that hes not going prom with me?" Luna hissed. Ripped mikans dress pulled her perfect bun out runined her make up than ran of. Mikan was mess but she had to fix it. She ran to the bathroom she was wearing demi shorts under neath. Only the skirt part of the kimono was ripped so with sissors she cut at the lining of the skirt took the skirt of. So she was now wearing a White with sakura petals on top that showed her belly. Believe me she was quite the figure. She wiped of all the makup, execpt the smuged mascara. Put hair in to pig tails and back comed it a little. She looked Elegant yet like a rock chick. She heaared the speakers. "Now time for the final battle Mikan and Nasume come on stage. Mikan ran and ran she was just about to walk on stage when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Who are you and why are you going on stage?" Natsume asked. Mikan turned "M-mikan?" "Hi hi" Mikan said pulling him on stage. She grabbed the mike everyone gasped at her apperance. Even Luna. "Umm hi your probaly wondering about my look by now, just ripped apart elegance...thnks to Luna" Mikan said "Now let get this SHOW STARTED" Eveyrone cheered and screamed. Mikan started singing. As soon as she finshed Natsume started singing. Mikan started to wobble evryone noticed this even Natsume. She was just about to fall. Natsume still singing grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. He still sanng and her eyes slowl closed just as he finished the song. All girls squealed stuff like

-AWW KAIIWIII

-How romantic

-Im so jealous

But the guys would say stuff like.

-I was after her...

"Okay we will now add the scores up"


	5. Chapter 5

Chiika: Hehehe lets carry on

Natsume: Why did she pass out

Mikan: I would like to know that 2?

* * *

Natsume picked up Mikan. "Find out the scores, after that you know what to do!" Natsume said to Hotaru. Hotaru nodded then walked over to the gang.

"Listen i shall now annouce the results.

For the Guitar battle: Nonoko-8 Koko-9

Drums: Anna-9 Kitsumeme-8

Keyboard: Hotaru-9 Ruka-9.5

Singing: Mikan-10 Natsume-10

So Crimson Shards win by 0.5! Congratulations"

By the time Narumi had finshed Natsume had already made it to Mikans room. He laid her on her bed. Her eyes flutterd open. "Hmm you seemed too have a fever. HOw long did you stay up last night?" Natsume demanded "Umm err" Mikan said trying to sit up but her had hurted to much "About 10, 11 hours" "WHAT?" He shouted. He calmed down then whipered "Go to sleep its alright now" She closed her eyes. Natsume kissed her on the forehead and drifted of to sleep next to her.

Meanwhile Hotaru and the gang (Shumire, Koko, Kitsumeme, Anna, Ruka, and Hotaru) walked up to Luna. "Ruka-samaaa! Are you here to ask me to the christmas prom?"Luna squealed while grabbing onto Rukas arm. "No he isnt" Hotaru said throwing Luna of his arm. Ruka blushed. Luna smirked "Hmmm then who is he going to take? You? You ugly he wouldnt take you!" "i am...i mean I am taking Imai-san to the dance." Ruka said grabbing Hotarus hand. "P-prove it" Luna demanded. Ruka faced Hotaru and whispered"Imai-san im sorry" than he kissed her. Luna was about to run when Anna grabbed her arm. Anna and Koko looked so scary then they turned to her and said, "Where'd you think your going? Hehe" Now Luna was scared. Hotaru still shocked from the kiss blurted out "Let her go for now!" Anna and Nonoko turned to normal than letted her ran of.

Mikan woke up she was suprised to see Natsume sleeping, until he opened her eyes. "Natsume..." She said "Hn" he replied. "Who are you going to the dance with?" She aske blushing. He stared straight at her then said "You of corse" Than he kissed her. Her eyes widend, but slowly they closed. "Goodbye, Mikan" He said smirking while leaving the room. "I feel like he's got the best of me" She said blushing.

* * *

Chiika: hope'd you liked it xxx

Mikan: KYAAA im still blushing

Natssume: *Smirks* Hehe thinking about me them?

Mikan: NONONONONONONONONONNONONONO...Hotaru heres 500 rabits

Hotaru: *Shoots Natsume with Baka gun 10 times*...


	6. Special Edition Chapter

Chiika: Hotaru's special chapter all for her

Hotaru: $.$ 2000 Rabbits...

Chiika: WHAT NOOOO

Hotaru: Bye

Chiika: Wait fine...here you go * Gives 2000 Rabbits*

* * *

Hello Im Hotaru Imai. My Alice is Inventiong things that are impossible for normal people. I only do stuff for money $.$. I will first talk about the so called "Gang" Then talk about some pictures.

First Mikan Sakura: She is very stubborn, stupid and does'nt listen. But other then that she's very beautiful, has talentet voice in singing, and is very sensitve. Her alice is Nulitfication and Voice Warp. She is head over heels for Natsume Hyuuga. But i care about her so much.

Natsume Hyuuga: Like Mikan he's stubborn, careless and does'nt listsen. But he is very popular with the girls and guys want to be his friend, he is also an amazing singer. He cares about Mikan more then she can imagne. His Alice if the Fire Allice. And he is Ruka's BFFL. And i make alot of money from selling pictures of him $.$

Ruka/Rabbit boy/ Nogi: Is kind, cute, loves animals, shy, blushes at easy thing and is VERY gulible. His alice is The Animal Phermone Alice. He is good with instruments. He cares about Natsume. And is head over heels for me.

Koko: He is stupid. I dont have much to say about him. He is head over heels for Shumire Shouda. And his Alice is Mind reading.

Yoichi Hijiri: He is smal, annoying and Mikan thinks he is scary. He loves Aoi Hyuuga. His Alice is Ghost Manilution.

Kitsumeme: He does'nt talk much, he is like a double of Koko. He is head over heels for Nonoko. His Alice is Flying Alice.

Yu Tobita:He is weak, shy and his Alice is Illusion Alice. And he loves Anna.

Shumire Shouda: She is stubborn, mean as icky green hair hence the nickname Permy. Her alice is Cat-dog alice and she refuses to admit she loves Koko

Anna: She is Cute and is ver kind. She likes Yu and her alice is Cooking alice. Also her BFFL is Nonoko.

Nonoko: Cute, and is very kind. She loves Kitsumeme. Her alice is Chemistry Alice and her BFFL is Anna.

Aoi Hyuuga: Kind and is nice. Loves Yoichi...

Now to the pictures...The most populaur photos are Nogi's, Natsume and Mikan's. The girls love Natsume and Nogis and the guys love Mikans photos.

I keep all the originals and sell copys 50 rabbits for 1. Some people request pictures for me to take. Request our 50 abbits fee. And sometimes there are exclusive edition photos aka Rare ones that are on sale for 100 Rabbits. Here are some of my faves

Fave Rukas: The one when i gave him the Gender bender candy. One time when i gave him candy that makes him 6 years older and ones when i made him 7 years younger. And some ones of him using his Alice. MONEYYY $.$...

Fave Mikan and Natsume: The one they were sleeping under the Sakura Tree...Sssshhh...The one where they kissed. And loads more...If your wondering how i took the pictures even if i werent there i have spies to take pictures...I do not trust people only my penguin-bots...

Thats all for today goodbye now litsen i only did this for MONEY...$.$...


	7. Chapter 7

Chiika: Hehehehe romance...Today we will carry on from Chapter 5

Natsume: -_-

* * *

Mikan woke up as she sat up all the memrious of the night before rang through her head. Natsume was totally out of charcther yesterday, MIkan thought to hersslf. "What you smiling about so early in the morning?" A familier voice said. Mikan literally jumped out of bed to see Hotaru sitting on her couch watching tv while sipping on tea. "How the hell did you get in here?" Mikan screamed. "Thats for me to know an you to find out" Hotaru replied sipping on her tea. DRRIINNGGGGG DLINGGG AAAA LINGGGG AAA LINGGG. Mikan had a text.

To: Mikan Sakura From: ESP

You have another misson carrying crates into a storage house.

Errr he treats us like workers, Mikan thought. Mikan walked into her bathroom with her mask and clothes. She put her hair up, put her mask on, put her shorts than puts her black tank top on. She opened her window and climbed out she didnt want Hotaru to know. "There she goes" Hotaru said sipping her tea again.

It had been an hour Mikan (Natsume still doesnt know its her) and Natsume were still moving crates. Mikan didnt notice a rock. Oh No...! She tripped the crate went flying across the storage house and she fell face first to the ground. Shoot...Her mask cracked, she curled in a ball and covered her face with her hands trying to keep the mask together. She didnt want Natsume to se her true identity. Natsume ran over to her. "HEY HEY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" Natsume turned her over on to her back but she still covered her face with her arms. He pulled and pulled at her arms finally he managed to detach them from his face. He let go of her arms and stood back in shock. Mikan staggerd " I-i can explai-" Mikan fell unconsious. "MIKAN HANG IN THERE" Natsume shouted picking Mikan up and running.

After awhile Mikan woke up of Alice Academys infimary. Shefelt a bandage around her head. Quickly she sat up. "What wrong?" Natsume said sitting next to her. "Oh Natsume...im sorry im so sorry WAAAA.." Mikan cried. "Mikan, Mikan calm down its alright, im not angry anymore..." Natsume said hugging her tiet. Mikan closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. Just at that moment Hotaru completely ruined the moment by taking photos with the flash on. "HOTARU!" Mikan shouted chasing after her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chiika: Tonights the night of the ball...

Mikan: Oh yeah...

Natsume: -_-

* * *

Mikan woke up really early in morning. Only a few days ago she got out of the infirmary. She got up walked into the bathroom looking like a total bedhead. But when she camed out her hair looked beautiful. She but her school uniform on grabbed her bag and walked to school. "Oh...hi Mikan-chan not like you to be on time." Anna said. "Yeah i know" Mian replied. Mikan went through school. To her it felt like FOREVER!

She had PE and in PE they did Alice Dogeball. She had Music class, english maths. It was all tiring. As soon as she got to her room she jumped onto her king-sized bed and was just about to drift of to sleep till. DINGALNGALING...She had a text

From: Anna To: Mikan Sakura

Mikan-chan i neeed your help with the food for the party. Please come and help bring a friend...

Mikan sighed. Who can i bring everyones helping out with diffrent stuff she thought. Mikan got up ran outside her room and BAM! She ran into someonne and they both fell backwards. Mikan looked forward it was a very pretty girl from the high school divison. Mikan reconized her. "Nobara-chan...I havent seen you in a while." Mikan said hugging her. "Yes i know thats why i came to visit you Mikan-chan.." Nobara said. "Wait oh yeah i need your help" Mikan wailed pulling Nobara all they way to the kicthon. "Huff...puff mikan you run fast" Nobara said with a little bit of breath. "MIKAN SAKURA PLEASE REPORT TO NARUMI I REPEAT MIKAN SAKURA PLEAASE REPORT TO NARUMI" The speakers shouted. "Anna-chan im sorry i have to go but here Nobara-chan can help out" Mikan said. She ran and ran but then she stopped she had to think for a second of where Narumi-sensei is...

*FLASH BACK*

"Okay class i wil be backstage today if you need me. BACK STAGE WHOO HOOO YYAYAYAAY" Narumi shouted to the class.

Mikan ran backstage and ran straight into Natsume. "Hmm just cant keep your hand off me can you" Natsume smirked Mikan quickly back away "PERVET" She shouted. "Okay Mikan go put this on" Narumi said cheerfly "Umm why?" She asked. "Do it NOW" he shouted. Mikan ran into the changeing rooms she put it all on. She was wearing the exact same dress as all the other people in Middle school didishon exepct hers was red and black and all the others girls was Pink and white. She walked out to Narumi almost tripping over her heels but Natsume caught her. Mikan looked at natsume he was wearing what all the boys were wearing exept his suit with bat wings was red and black. Mikan and Natsume were matching. They both looked at each other confussed. "Hohohoho...Guess what you guys shall be singing a duet at the dance...Bye-bye" Narumi said prancing off. "God cmon lets go practice" Mikan said pulling Natsume to go practice.

It was time for the dance all the Highschool girls were wearing Long dresses with angel wings and the guys were wearing plain suits. The middleschool girls were wearing shorter dresses with fairy wings and the guys were wearing suits with devil wings. They were all the same colours. Onlyy Mikan and Natsume were different colours. Lucky them they were back stage getting ready. "Hello welcome on 2 special singers that will sing 1 song only" Narumi annouced on stage. Everyone screamed and cheered as they came on. They sang beautifull and to top it of at the end Natsume kissed Mikan. everyone gasped then as they wlked off the stage onto the dance floor they were all screaming. All the girls ran to Natsume asking for a dance and the guys ran to mikan for a dance. Mikan managed to escape to the balcony and what a suprise Natsume was there. "Natsume I love you" She whispered. He turned and caught of by guard then kissed didnt think he heard her '"I love you too"

* * *

Chiika: Thats all for now more will be coming when shes older and goes to highschool keep tuned...


	9. Chapter 9

Chiika: Sorry i havent been updating for a while

Natsume: Lazy

Mikan: NATSUME be nice...N

Chiika: Thanks Mikan now today will you do the honours..

Mikan: Chiika does not own any part of Gakuen Alice only her story...

* * *

"Aaaahhhh...first they give us homework to practice our Alices then homework to write a song?" Mikan moanded to herself looking at her assigned homework, "I, will write a song first...Igot nothing."

Mikan decided to take a walk outside. On the grass against a Sakura tree sleeping was Natsume. She walked over to him and smiled.

"What are you doing" Natsume asked opening his eyes.

"KYAAA!" Mikan jumped.

"Ooh..maybe you were watching me sleep like a pervet would do!" As he walked closer and closer to her she stepped back further and further until she hit a tree, Natsume smirked then they kissed.

"AAHH! Mikan-oniichan..." A girl who kinda looked like Mikan shouted almost bursting the ears of the blonde guy next to her.

"Umm...Ichigo...Ummm errr?" Mikan said unsure of what to say.

"Oh god...Who ever you are we are 15 you know! And im sure you propaly makeout with that guy." Natsume said with Mikan still locked at the tree. The girl and boy next to each other blushed.

"Oh err yeahh...Natsume this is Ichigo my cousin and her boyfriend Kashino they are both patissseres at a specil school thingy and they are both 15 like us" Mikan said walking towards her cousin.

"Umm...yeah hi...and who is he." Ichigo asked looking at Natsume.

"Oh umm...he's my boyfriend." She said blushing.

Natsume smirked.

"Wait why are you 2 here?" Mikan asked.

"Oh..we're here to get a special ingrediant for an assiment then leave!" Kashino said.

"Ahh yeah we better be going-" Ichigo was about to finish the sentence with Bye but Mikan interrupted her.

"No no you cant leave we need to have some fun, shopping. Oh...yeah today we will find out which dorms we're in and who we're rooming with YAY." Mikan cried with joy pulling Ichigo of.

30 Mins later.

"But N-narumi sensei." Mikan moaned.

"Litsen im not keen on this either but its 2 bad now get your stuff and go to your room' Narumi said passing her, her suitcases. Look, this is what happend since Natsume and Mikan were the only ones who are special stars they have been put in a dorm together.

"Ummm...Mikan this is your dorm." Ichigo asked gasping. It had a living room a kitchen 2 rooms with king sized beds and a bathroom.

"Ummm yeah looks like it...Oh Natsume thats your room and this is mine" Mikan said to Natsume still angry about she has to share a dorm with him.

Natsume smirked, "Oh then where is your cousin going to sleep and her boyfriend?'"

"Oh Kashino's going to sleep on the pull out bed on the couch and Ichigo's going to sleep in my bed with mee" Mikan said cheerfly grabbing Ichigos hand and running into the room shutting the door. Natsume and Kashino were alone. Natsume walked in his bedroom to get changed into some swimming trunks, the girls said their going swimming.

Mikan camed out with Ichigo. Kashino and Natsume bothe looked at them. Ichigo was wearing a nice pink bikini, on the top part it had a pretty lolipop picture on and the bottom part was a pink ruffle skirt with pictures of smaller lolipops on. Mikan was also wearing a bikini a white one. The top was a ruffle one with a picture of a sakura flower on. Before the boys could say anything the girls ran back in the room and came out wearing dresses on top of their Bikinis.

Later on at the pool. The pool had 2 huge swirly slides and 1 of them was a bit smaller. There was a hot tun amd in the pool was a shallow end and a deep end. The girls took their dresses of. Natsume took his hoodie of and just as Mikan was going to jump into the pool he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the biggest slide.

"Cmon lets go on this" He said giving her a peck on theee cheek.

"Okay." she said blushing. Natsume sat down and Mikan sat on his lap. Natsume put his arms around her waist. As they went down the slide Mikan was screaming and Natsume just held her tighter but she started to feel woozy and at that moment she fell unconsious.


	10. Chapter 10

Chiika: Hehehehehe *SMIIRKS*

Mikan: Im scared

Natsume: -_-

* * *

Mikan awoke. She remebered sliding down a slide in a bikini now shes in the middle of a forrest with trees grass and beautiful fllowers. She noticed that she was wearing a blue puffy dress with a white apron and her hair was down with a black headband. She got up and started walking around then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!" She screamed falling down a hole while trying to make her skirt stay down. When she landed she saw a couch with a boy lying on it. 'Natsume?' She thought, 'Nah ccant be.'

"Heh...so its Polka-dots today" He smirked. He looked exactly like Natsume expect he had Black cat ears and a black cat tail.

"Wait what you me-...AHHHHH YOU PERVETED CAT" She shouted blushing like crazy.

"Hmm...a cat is what i am but i am what i am not" He said.

"What?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Geez...your an idiot , then again you might be an idiot disguised as a girl, baka idiot moron meow" He said.

"Ummm...i really want to say What? But instead im going to try this...Curious and Curiouser...Nah im still gonna say WHAT?" She said.

'Geez...just tell me where u need to go" He sighed.

"Ummmm...well here on my hand says i have an invation to the...M-mad H-hatters tea party?" She said confused.

"Oh that guy just go that way then that way.' He said pointing in a load of directions.

"Ummmm...okayy...yeah...where?" She said slighly baffeld at what he said.

"Ughh...here you go heres a gps." He said handin her a GPS...

Mikan skipped down the paths smiling and following the GPS.

"You have reached you destenation" The GPS said.

"Hohohoho...helllo im the MaD hAtTeR!" A boy said grinning like a loon.

"Ummm...Koko?"" She asked ppoking him.

"NO Im ThE mAd HaTtEr!" they boy

Mikan looked around and sitting next to him was a familer green haired girl execpt she had bunny ears and tail and wwas also wearing a frilly dress.

"Permy?" She asked

"Who you calling Permy?" The green haired girl sassed.

"ShEs NoT pErMy ShEs mY bUnNy" The mad hatter shouted (Koko).

The green haired bunny blushed.

"Ummm okay this is all weird." She said walking backwards knocking over someone.

"Luna...Luna Koizumi?" Mikan stepped back.

"NO I AM THE QUEEN OF HEARTS AND FOR MISTAKING ME FOR SOMEONE ELSE AND KNOCKING ME OVER OFF WITH HER HEAD." She shouted.

Mikan ran. She saw loads of people chasing her. Twins twidle die and twidle dum (Anna and Nnoko) Mad hatter and bunny (Koko and Shumire) Queen of hearts (Luna) mouse (Hotaru) etc. She ran then fell onto someone. The cat from earlier. She buried her face in his chest put her arms round him and cried her eyes out.

"Help me please im scared" She cried.

He took her into an alleyway with her face still buried into his chest.

"If you can call me by my real name i will help you" He smirked. She looked up at him then put her face back in his chest.

"NATSUME HELP MEE PLEASE WAAA" She cried.

"Alrighto" H e said kissing her on her lips.

Mikan flutterd her eyes open. It was all a dream. She was lying on a bed. Then sunndely Natsume came out of no where and kissed her and she kissed him back...

"Your okay now Polka" He whispered


	11. Chapter 11

Chiika: Umm heres the new chapter...Sorry for not updating for awhile...3

Mikan: Finally

Natsume: -_-

* * *

Mikan grabbed her books and walked of to class, until she was stopped in the hall by Luna Koizumi.

"Umm...Luna, I need to get pass" Mikan sighed.

"Oh...I-im sorry, Mikan-chan i just wanted to know if you wanted to be friends?" Luna asked blushing innocently.

'_This is weird, Luna hates me now she wants to be my friends...oh well'_ Mikan thought, but she was too stupid to think it was a trap.

"Okay, now you want to get lunch..?" Mikan asked.

"Oh really? I-i mean sure" Luna smiled timidly.

At the lunch hall...

"Can i have lunch A please, oh extra rice extra that...and...oh what the heck extra everything please" Mikan smiled sweetly.

"Okay err...yesh and what would you like sweetie?" The cook asked Lunna.

"Umm...the same as Mikan-chan...tee hee" Luna giggled.

"Mikan-chan, Mikan-chan guess what Nonoko ha- Luna stay AWAY from Mikan chan" Anna shouted.

"Oh no Anna-chan Luna-chans my new friend" Mikkan smiled.

"Umm...Mikan-chan can you come over here for a moment WITHOUT Luna...What are you doing do you remeber what she did to you?" Anna whispered.

"Its okay shes changed" Mikan said skipping off to Luna.

Later while eatinng lunch.

"Are you going to finish that?" Mikan aked stuffing her face.

"No you can have it...say Mikan chan? Do you think you can put in a good word for me and get me a dat with N-nastume sama?" Luna asked. Mikan stared at here blankly.

"Y-you know hes my boyfriend right?" Mikan laughed.

"Oh...im sorry...i didnt know " Luna smiled while gritting her teeth.

The next day.

"Hiya Mikan-chan lets go get ICE CREAM" Luna waved running over to Mikan and Natsume. She was wearing a cute pink summer dress nice shoes and a pink handbag she looked like she was going on a date...

"Umm...Luna-chan didnt i tell you i was going on a date today" Mikan tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Oh yeah i fogort..." Luna punched her self.

'Oh well us 3can go get icecream together." Mikan suggested.

At the ice cream parlar.

"AAAAHHHH...Im sorry Mikan chan i got ice cream all over your dress..." Luna squeeled

"oH Its okay im just going to go clean it up i will be 2 secs." Mikan said walking to the bathroom...

"Ah...Natsume cmon me you, let go have some funnnn" Luna said grabbing Natsumes arm then she lent in for a kiss.

"AH ah...i dont think so" Mikan said pulling luna awy from Natsume, "Im not stupid you know, i know you were only befriending me to get close to Natsume."

"WHAT GRRR" Luna shouted storming out of the room.

"I love you Miikan" Natsume said kissing her forehead


End file.
